The Random Adventures of Yoh and Anna
by Abie05
Summary: Evil oranges, depressed bunnies, shaman king, and other stuffs... You know what the title says... FUNNY, POINTLESS and RANDOM... Please bear with me... Chapter 3 UPDATED! XD
1. Fruit Reapers and Fufu the Orange

**"Random Adventures of Yoh and Anna"**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Shaman King... what do you think??! but I own teh WABBIT!!! BUNNY UNION lives on!!! WOOT!!! XD

**Hello! Me again... welcome to my new fanfic! I made this one because I was bored and I WANTED to write something funny... (Is it even funny!? AND is anyone EVEN READING THIS?! -tears hair apart-)**

**anyways, this is a series of RANDOM stories featuring Me, Anna and Yoh... and I'm open to anyone who wants to join in this... I promise to insert you all here! If I can... -sniggers- hm.. just review and we'll see what happens... hehe... XP**

**And some ideas were taken from some anime and cartoon series... Can you guess some of them? hehe... oh the the Rabbit; Rabbiku is MINE!!! I LOVE BUNNIES and they'll star in every chappie!!! Bwahahahahahaha! -ahem- okay... enough, stupid talk... on with the fic...**

And please forgive me if this isn't that funny.. I promise to make it even more FUNNIER!!! You can give me ideas and suggestions... and if you wanna star... just review me! ;) THANX and ENJOY!!! (-bites lip- I HOPE!)

**DEDICATED TO: CrystalxAngel, my imoutou and friend...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Randomness file #1: Fruit Repears and Fufu the orange.**

Flame Inn, Funbari Tokyo.

Yoh Asakura was running on the 2nd floor hall to the stairs holding an orange in his hand.

**Yoh:** Anna! Anna! Anna!!!

His Fiancee Anna Kyouyama was inside the living room watching her favorite soaps. She raised her eyebrow as Yoh quickly entered the room.

**Anna:** -mutters- Oh boy... T.T Yoh... what is it??

**Yoh:** -looks around- Anna! Anna!

**Anna:** What?!

**Yoh:** -looks around again- Anna? Anna!!!

**Anna:** -sighs and sweatdrops- Down here moron...

**Yoh:** -looks down by the table- Oh! Anna! Guess what day is it today??

Anna: -pretends to think- hmm... let's see... -sarcastically- is it "Yoh's bothering my TV time, so get lost" day??

**Yoh:** Nooo... -smirks-

**Anna:** Hmm... "Follow everything Anna says" day??

**Yoh:** Nope.

**Anna:** -snaps finger- Darn. I give up, what is it?

**Yoh:** it's Fufu's brithday!!!

**Anna:** Fufu?? Who the heck is Fufu?

**Yoh:** Fufu! Don't you remember?

**((Flashback))**

Last sunday evening...

**Yoh:** Anna, meet Fufu! -shows orange with a drawn face on it; like this :D-

**Anna:** -watching TV- that's nice Yoh...

**Yoh:** -smiles- okay... Fufu and I are going out to play. -exits- Weeee..

**Anna:** -eyes glued on TV- that's nice Yoh...

**((End Flashback))**

**Anna:** O.o;; what?

**Yoh:** And now, here's the birthday boy himself! -places 'fufu' on table and puts a small party hat on its top- Otanjoubi Omedetou Fufu-chan!!! -smiles-

**Anna:** -.-'' Yoh, how can it celebrate it's brithday when you just made it last sunday? I mean it's just been four days...

**Yoh:** -stares dumbly- ...

**Anna:** T.T ...

**Yoh:** What?

**Anna:** -sighs- Nevermind. Besides, I think that thing is begining to rot...

**Yoh:** Fufu is not a thing! and he's not rotting, he's just... aging...

**Anna:** -rolls eyes- oh brother...

Suddenly the power went off... the TV closed, the lights gone... everything regarding electricity... (duh!)

**Anna:** Great... a power out.. T.T

**Yoh:** Yey!!! Time to get the cake! -puts a cupcake with a small candle on the top- Blow the candle Fufu!

**Fufu:** ...

just then a wisp of purple smoke appeared by the corner of the room...

**Anna:** O.o;; What the?!

**Yoh:** Oo;;

**Fufu:** ...

then a pair of long bunny ears popped out from the smoke.

**Anna:** -Gasps-

**Yoh:** Santa!

**Anna:** -smacks Yoh with paper fan-

**Yoh:** Owie!!! .

then they heard a cough from a female...

**newcomer:** -coughs- geezz... special effects much?? -coughs-

**small shivering voice:** I-I guess they o-over did it...

when the smoke cleared out Yoh and Anna saw a girl with black long hair in a bunny style and a pair of bunny ears by her head band. And she was wearing pink-framed glasses. She was carrying a stuffed bunny that looked depressed a lot...

**Anna:** -glares- Hey!!! Who the heck are you!? Why are you trespassing on our home!?!

**Yoh:** -gets Fufu from the table- It's okay Fufu... they won't hurt you... there there...

**newcomer:** Sorry about that... -smiles- I'm Abie and this is my associate Rabbiku... -points to stuffed bunny she's holding-

**Rabbiku:** -nervous tiny voice- h-hello...

**Abie:** don't worry, he's always nervous and depressed...

**Rabikku:** -drops head- Yes, it's true... I'm a lowlife... -sobs-

**Abie:** Anyways, I'm a fruit reaper and -low devilish voice- I've come for the orange... -points to Yoh-

**Yoh:** Nooooooo!!!! Not-- not-- not-- MY HEADPHONES!!! -cowers behind Anna-

**Anna:** -sweatdrops-

**Abie:** -sweatdrops- headphones? Dude, I meant the fruit your holding...

Yoh: Oh you mean Fufu?? Oh okay... NOOOO!!!! -hugs Fufu closer- YOU CAN NEVER HAVE HIM!!! NEVER!!! You have to get past me first... I WON'T GIVE HIM TO YOU THAT EASILY!!! -mouth begins to foam-

**Anna:** O.o;; OMG?! Yoh has rabies?! Ick!!!!

**Abie:** O.o;;

**Rabikku:** ... No one pays attention to the bunny... -continues sobing-

**Abie:** Ahehe... Yoh, I'm only here for it's soul... It needs to rest in peace now...

**Yoh:** NO!!! -holds Fufu closer-

**Anna:** Wait a sec! There's no such thing as a fruit reaper...

**Abie:** -mutters- yes there is...

**Anna:** oh yeah, then where's your stick thingy you use to get souls with hm?

**Abie:** Uhm... a skeleton guy has it! He stole it from meee! -puffs cheeks-

**Grim reaper:** -appears from a near by window- Hey man, I didn't steal anything from you...

**Anna:** O.o;;

**Yoh:** O.o;; D-death..?

**Abie:** Uhm... I mean... the other skeleton guy...

**Grim reaper:** Ah I thought it was me... Now will you excuse me, I have victims to attend to... -disappears then after a few seconds he appeared again- Oh yeah, and if there is a joker here claiming to be the 'fruit reaper', it's all a hoax... hmp... mock us will they?! -disappears again-

**Anna and Yoh:** -glares at Abie-

**Abie:** -nervous smile- Ahehehehe...

**Rabbiku:** -looks at the humans inside the room nervously- Uh-oh... I knew it... I knew that this will turn out bad... -sobs even more-

**Anna:** -serious tone- Why you freakin' stupid bunny... You made us scared for NOTHING?!

**Abie:** Alright! I didn't mean it! I was BORED!!! I'm sorry... -runs and hides from behind a curtain and whimpers like a little puppy- Hau Hau Hau!!!

Anna: -sighs-

**Yoh:** -sobs with Rabbiku on the corner- Abie, you made me get my secret out about me having rabies!!! -cries-

**Rabbiku:** I-it's okay Yoh-san... I-I too have secrets that has been revealed... horrible, horrible secrets... -cries while patting Yoh on the back-

**Anna:** So the rabies thing is true?! O.o;;

**Yoh:** Well... -smirks- NOT REALLY!!! Haha! Anna, you should have seen the look on your face! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!

**Rabbiku:** Eh? You mean, all those tears I've shed with you were wasted?? ...no one loves the bunny... -sulks and sobs more-

**Anna:** -SO pissed off- YOOOHH... -gets paper fan and whacks him... HARD-

**Yoh:** X.X;;

**Anna:** Alright! This FIC is sooo messed up... Hey! -calls Abie from the curtains-

**Abie:** -pokes head out slowly- Mnyu..?

**Anna:** Yeah you... You cut the power off, go get it back! NOW!

**Abie:** Power? I didn't... do that...

**Anna:** Abie, enough okay?!

**Abie:** Seriously! I'm not lying!!! -puffs cheeks-

**Anna:** If you didn't do it then who...?

**Yoh:** -still unconcious- X.X;;

**Rabbiku:** Uhm... A-anou...

**Abie:** What is it Rabbiku??

**Rabbiku:** -points by the table with a shakey paw-

**Anna and Abie:** -follows where the bunny is pointing-

...And there on the table... was the creepy, always smiling orange (that was in Yoh's grasp the whole time) ... Fufu...

**Fufu:** -with low demonic voice- I. cut. the. power...

**Abie, Anna and Rabbiku:** -all huddled up together- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**Fufu:** Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Oranges will RULE teh EARTH!!!

**Yoh:** -was now asleep and muttering- ZZZzzzZZzz...hm... Otanjoubi...omedetou... fufu-chan... ZZzzzzzZzz... Ruler... of all... oranges... ZzzZzzZz... Funga...fufu...ZzzZzzzZzz...

**To be continued... Or is it?!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lame, I know... I just wanted to make a FUNNY RANDOM fic and this is ALL I got... -drops head in defeat- ...failed... I'll update more randomness soon! If you still want me to... -pouts- for the mean time, reviews are ALWAYS open (duh!) and sugestions too! hehe... thanx! Till next time!**

Ja mata ne minna-san!!! XD 


	2. The MMBS!

"**The Random Adventures of Yoh and Anna."**

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed the first chappie... Please bear with me if this isn't funny... I'm doing my best to be FUNNY!!! -cries- **

**Anyways, I'm gonna shorten this one so ya'll can read it now... ENJOY and REVIEW afterwards...**

**Guest Stars for Chapter 2:** Lilly **(Lillythemarshmellowqueen)** and Sam **(PandaYumi7)**

**Hope ya guys will like this one!!! .**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Randomness file #2: The MMBS (MarshMellow Bunny Squad)...**

Where we last left our heroes, the ever smiling orange Fufu has finally revealed his true evil self! With our Shaman king, Yoh Asakura, still unconscious (or sleeping!) Anna, Abie and Rabikku were left to face the villainous citrus fruit.

**Fufu:** Mwahahahahahahaahaha!

Abie and Anna rushed some place to hide while Rabbiku was slowly dragging Yoh's sleeping form. Then they found the perfect place. The cupboard under the stairs.

**Anna:** -opens the small door- What the?!

**Person inside Cupboard:** -with British accent- Hello... I'm Harry Potter...

**Anna:** Alright! Out! Out! Scram! You're in the wrong show buddy...

**Harry:** Awww... -pouts and sighs- come on Dobby, let's find another place to stay...

**Dobby:** -is a sock puppet- ...

**Harry:** -grabs 'Dobby' and exits-

Then they all went inside and kept quiet...

**Abie:** -yelling- Anna-chan! What are we gonna do?!

**Anna:** Hey aren't you a Shaman too?! You do something!

**Abie:** Oo;; Oh yeah! I totally forgot! But I need back up... Rabbiku!!!

**Rabbiku:** H-hai?

**Abie:** My cellphone please!

**Rabbiku:** H-hai... -unzips back and gets a bunny shaped phone- here you g-go...

**Anna:** Oo;; the bunny's a bag???

**Abie:** Sankyuu... now let's call... -closes up on her face with serious look- the MMBS!

**Rabbiku:** AH! no... not them! Abie-chan...

**Abie:** It's the only troop that can help us defeat Fufu...

**Anna**: Okay... these two are definatly leaving me behind... T.T HEY!!! What's exactly going on!? Don't I have the right to know too!? and who is this MMBS?!?! Does this fic even making SENSE?!?!

**Abie:** Don't worry Anna, you'll soon find out... Okay, Ssh... it ringing...

**Phone**: -tiny chipmunk voices-

**Abie:** -smiles- Yes, Hello MMBS? ... –screams-HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP UUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!!!!...thank you... -shuts phone close-

**Rabbiku**: W-well Abie-c-chan?

**Abie:** -smiles- They said they'll be here in a jiffy...

**Anna:** -sweatdrops- Okay...? T.T

As they waited for the so-called; MMBS... let's go see what the evil Fufu is doing now...

**Fufu:** Mwahahahahaahahahaha... -hacks and coughs- man... I've been laughing for 2 hours now... ahem... NOW where did those pathetic humans go to?? No matter... come forth my ORENJI MINIONS!!! Hear your RULER!!!

Thousands of oranges rolled towards the flame Inn and went to their leader...

**Fufu:** -Chuckles the Silly pig laugh- Bwamwahahahahaahahahahaha!!!

**Oranges**: All hail Fufu the KING!!! -continues to chant-

Meanwhile... in a fighter plane up the sky...

**Random white bunny:** Ma'am, we're approaching destination below!

**Brown curly haired girl**: -smirks- Good... prepare the troops for landing!

**Random white bunny:** Yes ma'am!

**Girl with cat ears**: Ne, can I fire now?! I wanna shoot someone!

**Brown curly haired girl**: Not yet... I don't even know why you're here in the first place! I mean this is a bunny squad! And you're a... cat -sweatdrops-

**Girl with cat ears:** Well, Abie-san said anybody who likes cute fuzzy animals like bunnies and kitties can join! -sticks out tongue-

**Brown curly haired girl:** -sigh- Well, she's the boss...

back inside the cupboard...

**Anna:** -getting so PISSED off- Abie... you said they'll be here in a JIFFY!!! jiffy is like a minute ago!!!

**Abie:** Maa... maa... let's just calm ourselves and count to five... I'm sure they'll be here... ;;

**Rabbiku**: -sitting next to a sleeping Yoh, while sobbing- we're doomed... doomed!!!

**Yoh:** -stirring- hm... -opens eyes and yawns- Hey... what's going on??

**Anna**: Finally! You're awake! Your little pal Fufu is a no-good for nothing tyrant! He plans to take over the WORLD!!!

**Yoh:** Huh?? Oh... Fufu's just having a little tantrum that's all... -grins-

**Anna:** little... TANTRUM?!?!?! I'll tantrum you... you...!!!

**Abie:** Hey! I hear something! Ah... It's them!!! IT'S the MMBS!!!

**Yoh:** MMBS??

**CRAAAASSSHH!!!!**

**Anna:** Oh no! That sounded like a plane crashing on my beautiful Inn!!!

The four got out the cupboard and thousands of oranges we're panicking... especially Fufu...

**Yoh:** -looks around- Mmmm... Oranges... -drools-

**Anna:** IT IS A PLANE THAT CRASHED ON MY BEAUTIFUL INN!!!!!!

**Abie:** luckily it crashed half of it... good thing it isn't the whole house ne??

**Anna:** -glares at Abie madly- GOOD THING?!?!!?!??!?!!?!?!?! -starts to strangle Abie-

**Abie:** O.O Ack! Ack! Ack!!!

**Rabbiku**: -shaky and nervous- Ahh... A-abie-c-ch-chan!!!

**Voice:** Alright troops!!! CHARGE!!! Oh and Sam... you can fire now...

**Sam:** Oh boy!!! -fires with her bazooka-

A herd of white bunnies with guns and bazookas came rushing out the plane...

**Anna:** -stops strangling- What the f---?!?!?!

**Yoh:** -looks around amazed- Sugoi!!! Cute white bunnies! ...with guns! picks up random bunny- hello there cute bunny...

**Rabbiku:** A-ahhh... Anou...Y-yoh-s-san... y-yamette...!!!

**Bunny:** -looks scared and suddenly became rabid with

foam in it's mouth- Grrrrr... -attacks Yoh-

**Yoh**: Ahhh!!!! Mad bunny!!! -was now in a dust cloud being devoured by the bunny-

**Abie:** -coughs- It-it's them... the MMBS!!!

**Anna:** O.o;; Wtf?!

**Voice:** Heya Chief! -smirks-

**Abie**: -turns around- Lilly-chan!!! Great timing!

**Lilly**: hehe... -peace sign- Hey Sam!

**Sam:** -looks at lilly- What? I'm busy! -fires bazooka hyperly-

**Lilly:** -sweatdrops- Abie's here...

**Sam:** -stops- Oh... heya Abie-chan! Thanx for recuiting me here!

**Abie:** No prob Sam, now keep firing...!

**Sam:** Aye Aye boss! -continues firing bazooka- Mwahahahahaahahhahaaahaha!!!!

**Abie:** -smiles-

**Lilly:** Well.. I better join them... wanna come??

**Abie:** Sure... -gets Rabikku and gets mallet from his back-

**Rabbiku**: -sobs more- Everyone's using me as a storage... no one loves me... -cries-

**Abie & Lilly:** CHARGE!!!!!!

**Anna:** -sweatdrops and starts twiching at the scene before her- My...my... Inn... my beautiful Inn...

**Yoh:** -still in dust cloud with rabid bunny- Noooo!!! Stop! please! Good bunny! Ow! No!!!! STOOOOP!!!! Owwww!!!!

**Fufu:** Noooo!!! Foolish HUMANS!!! How dare you kill all my brothers!!! Grrr... CURSE YOU MMBS!!!! –gets jetpack out of nowhere and escapes-

After hours and hours of battle... the once peaceful and beautiful En Inn was nothing but rubble, dust and tons of orange juice on the ground...

**Abie:** Well, great job troops!

**Bunny troops**: YEY!!!!

**Lilly:** Yep that was a good fight...

**Sam:** Hai Hai! I agree!!! Let's do it again!!! –reloads bazooka-

**Abie and Lilly:** -sweatdrops- eh... SAM NO!!!! hehehe... that's enough…

**Sam:** -pouts- Aww man!

**Yoh:** -crawling on the floor with scars, scratches, bruises and a black eye on both eyes- W-what h-happened??

**Lilly:** Ah! Yoh Nii-chan!!! -hugs Yoh- Daijoubou??

**Sam:** HEY!!!! Yoh-chan's mine!!! -pulls Yoh-

**Lilly:** Ah... Nii-chan... -pouts-

**Yoh:** Ugh... I feel so... dirty and I taste like marshmellows... Yum...- smiles and starts licking himself-

**Abie, Lilly and Sam:** -sweatdrops-

**Anna:** -On the corner sulking and muttering- My Inn... My Inn... My... Inn..

**Rabbiku:** -pats Anna on the back- It's okay A-anna-san... -sobs-

**Abie:** Anou... Anna, don't be sad. The bunnies are going to renovate your Inn... -smiles-

**Anna**: -small voice- they... will?

**Abie:** Yep... Lilly? Sam?

**Lilly and Sam:** -whistles- Alright bunnies!!! RENOVATE!!!

Suddenly all the marshmallow bunnies started re-building the Inn in top speed, even faster than the flash.

**Anna:** Oo;;

**Yoh:** -continues to lick his arms- He bit me here... yum... marshmallow bunnies...

After a few seconds... they were... done!

**Lilly**: Great job troops!

**Bunny troops**: YEY!!! -jumps up and down-

**Sam:** Carrot partay back at the base!!! -leads bunnies back on the plane-

**Bunny troops:** YEY!!!!! -follows Sam-

**Abie:** there you go...

**Anna**: Wow... I don't know what to say... O.O;; BUT STILL—Ah nevermind... you guys we're pretty amazing...

**Abie:** hehe... nothing to it!

**Lilly:** Well, we gotta go... see ya back at the base chief!

**Abie:** Okie-dokie! -smiles- thanx Lilly!

**Lilly:** -peace sign- bye Anna!

**Anna:** -smirks- Yeah bye! And… thanks!

**Lilly:** bye Yoh Nii-chan!!! -hugs Yoh-

**Yoh:** -still licking himself- hm? yeah... bye Lilly... Yummy...

**Sam:** Hey hey hey!!! Hands off!!! -rushes outside the plane and hugs Yoh- Bye bye Yoh-sama... -smiles-

**Yoh:** Okay... -lick- bye... -lick- Sam! -lick-

**Sam:** -daydreams- Oh Yoh-sama... -rides on cloud 9 while making her way back on the plane-

**Lilly:** See ya guys!!! -boards plane-

**Abie:** Bye!!! Come back soon!!! -waves-

**Yoh:** Wait! Lemme have one of your bunny soldier!!!

**Sam:** Anything for you Yoh-sama... -throws a random bunny off the plane-

**Random bunny:** Aaahh!

**Yoh:** Thanx Sam!!! -smiles- Now... -bites bunny-

**Random bunny:** -gets scared and became rabid again with extra foam on it's mouth- Grrrrrrr... -attacks Yoh-

**Yoh:** Gaaaaaaahhhh!!!! Nice bunny! No! Stop!!! Ow! OW!!! OW!!!!! STOOOP!!!! Mmm... marshmellow bunny... -drools- Ow!

**Anna:** -sweatdrops- Oh brother... are those really marshmellows Abie??

**Abie:** Yep, that's why they're called the MarshMellow Bunny Squad. Or MMBS for short.

**Anna:** Oh... tch. Pathetic... TT;;

**((The End))**

**Rabbiku**: -sobs- they didn't even say good-bye to me nor gave me a line up there... I am a lowlife... I'm lower than the dirt! -cries-

**Yoh:** Ah! Another Marshmellow bunny!!!

**Rabbiku:** EH!? A-anou... I'm not a M-marshmellow... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! -runs-

**Yoh:** Come back!!! Yummy marshmellow bunny!!! –chases after Rabbiku-

Meanwhile... some where at the streets of funbari...

**Fufu:** Yes, I got away from those stupid humans... now... to find minions so I can RULE the world!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! -spots a Dog-

**Dog:** Woof woof!

**Fufu**: Hey! Hey you... be my minion and let's rule the earth together!!!

**Dog:** -goes to Fufu and sniffs him-

**Fufu:** That's right... don't be scared... hey, wait... put me down... what are you-- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Dog:** -Eats Fufu whole- BURP! -phants and runs- Woof woof!!! -pees on a nearby post-

**((The REAL END... XD))**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**How was it Sam and Lilly?? I hope it satisfied you guys! don't worry guys, you'll still be here in the next story!!! **

**Woot! Alright! That was it... But WAIT!!! the fic isn't over yet! This is a randomness fic so I'll come back for more non-sense short stories.. with bunnies in 'em! LMAO!!! XP Oh yeah, and I'm still open for some people who wants to join in the craziness! Just REVIEW... tell me your name and describe your character... I'll only pick 2 persons per chapters. **

**Okay, till next chappie!!! Ja mata ne!!! XD**


	3. MMBS Carrot and Karaoke partay! Part 1

**"Random Adventures of Yoh and Anna"**

**Welcome to chapter 3 minna! Thanks to the people who spent their time reading this... and I guess no one else wants to star in my fic...(Just ONE!)... which is okay because I don't have to think about adding extra characters! bwahahahahahaha... Oh yeah, Lilly and Sam are now regulars here so they'll be in every chappie!**

**And, thanks to Lilly's idea, we will FORM MMBS... FOR REAL! Me, Lilly, Sam and our army of marshmellow bunnies! Our headquarters will be here in of course! (Can we make a forum for that??) We're recruiting more members! Anyone who is a bunny-lover and a Shaman king fan can join!**

**Okay... I guess that's it for my ramblings... On to the story!!! Enjoy!**

**Guest Star for Chapter 3:** Na-chan **(SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Randomness file #3: MMBS Carrot and Karaoke partay! (Part 1)**

En Inn, Funbari Tokyo.

**Anna:** -yells- YOH!!! Yoh? Where are you?! YOH!!!

**Yoh:** -from the Kitchen- Hai Anna??

**Anna:** -enters room and sees Yoh slouched by the corner doing something- Uh... what are you doing??

**Yoh:** hm... hold on... I'm almost...done...

**Anna:** Eh?? -approaches him- Yoh... what are you--?

**Yoh:** DONE!!! -holds up round object and throws marker away-

**Anna:** -sweatdrops and twitches- Oh no...

**Yoh:** Anna, meet Fufu jr.

**Anna:** -grabs orange with drawn face from Yoh-

**Yoh:** Gah! Anna!

**Anna:** -goes outside and throws it like a professional pitcher-

**Random person:** -points- Hoooooooomu Runnnnnnnuu!

**Yoh:** -cries- AAAAHHH!!! Fufu jr!!! NOOO!!!

**Anna:** Yoh, enough of that! Who knows that that 'Fufu jr' of yours is another power-hungry tyrant!

**Yoh:** -sobs and goes to corner- You never let me have friends!

**Anna:** -sweatdrops- Uhm.. then what do you call Manta, Ren, Horo and the others then?

**Yoh:** ... -pauses and thinks- ...oh yeah... -grins-

**Anna:** -sighs- whatever... Now go get the mail! I'm expecting the latest issue of 'Better Shaman Kings and Husbands' (LOL! XD) magazine today!

**Yoh:** O.O Meep. Yes ma'am!

After a few minutes...

**Yoh:** Anna! Your magazine isn't here yet, but we did receive an invitation...

**Anna:** -sarcastically- Great. I remember the last time we got an invitation...

**((Flashback))**

Last Month...

**Yoh:** Anna! We're invited to a wedding!

**Anna:** Oh. well then, get your best suit on Yoh... wait, who the heck is getting married??

**Yoh:** I'm not so sure... It didn't say who... Just go to this address...

**Anna:** Alright. As long as it serves free food...

Later...

At the mentioned address at the invite... Surprisingly, they ended up at Hao's apartment... and the whole place had chairs, flowers, and an altar at the living room. And all of Hao's minions we're there... Luchist was the priest, Mari and Macchi we're the bridesmaid, Blocken was the photographer, and the rest had other parts... what the hell??

**Anna:** I can't believe we went here for this stupid 'Make-believe wedding'... T.T And I wore MAKE-UP for crying out loud!!!

**Yoh:** -gets tissue from box- Weddings makes me cry! -blows nose- Congratulations Opacho and Mr. teddy! -cries even more-

**Hao:** -in a tux- I know! -cries along with his twin- that's my little girl...

**Anna:** -slaps palm on her forehead- Oh brother...

**((End Flashback))**

**Yoh:** That was a great wedding... -smiles-

**Anna:** -whacks Yoh- MORON! that wasn't EVEN REAL!!!

**Yoh:** Ow!

**Anna:** Anways, who's the invite from??

**Yoh:** Ah let's see... -reads card- _"Hello! You are invited for a Carrot and Karaoke partay at the MMBS base located near your backyard..."_

**Anna:** What the hell?!

The two went to their backyard and found a rabbit shaped building...

**Anna:** O.o;; Wtf!?

**Yoh:** Oooohh... -eyes glittering- ...look a rainbow!

**Anna:** -whacks Yoh again- You idiot! Don't you notice that Rabbit Building?!

**Yoh:** Ow... I'm sorry... I was looking at the other side...

**Anna:** Ooh... those stupid MMBS! Don't tell me they built their damn base here at funbari!? and at the back of OUR INN?!

**Yoh:** I think that's so COOL! -ducks for a minute and noticed that Anna didn't hit him- Whew...

**Anna:** -whacks Yoh- Cool your butt!

**Yoh:** Aw man! -rubs head- Anyways, are we going or not? Because I wanna Karaoke!!! -rips off clothes and reveals himself in 70's style clothes with matching afro do.

**Anna:** -sweatdrops- Uh... Yoh... that's disco...

**Yoh:** Oh it's not? Dang... -rips off 70's clothes and returns back to his normal clothes-

**Anna:** Well let's go... I'm not staying long because who knows what kind of freak show they're doing inside there... -folds arms-

**Yoh:** Freak show?! Oh! Oh! will they have that very fat lady!? Or...or the dog with 2 heads!? or...or... that guy with the rubber body... or...

**Anna:** -grabs Yoh's ears and pulls him- come on mister...

**Yoh:** Ow! ow! Itaaai... Anna!!!

They arrived at the entrance of the MMBS base... The couple knocked on the metal door... suddenly there opened a peeking hole at the middle of the door... and two pair of mad looking eyes popped out.

**Person:** -though, macho voice (like Terminator)- Yes? What do you want?!

**Yoh:** Meep. -hugs Anna-

**Anna:** T.T;; Uh... we we're invited to a party??

**Person:** May I see your invitation please?

**Anna:** -gets card and shows it-

**Person:** -looks- hm... alright... hold on while I open the door..

**Anna:** Thanks buddy...

**Yoh:** -was still clinging on Anna with fear-

The metal door opened and...

**Bunny in fatigues:** -cute, squeaky voice- Hello! thanks for waiting! Come in... come in...

**Anna and Yoh:** O.o;;

**Anna:** Wait, where's the guy that...

**Yoh:** ...was talking??

**Bunny in fatigues:** -giggles- oh that was me...

**Anna:** B-but... ah never mind...

**Bunny in fatigues:** Enjoy the party!!! -back to though, macho voice- OR ELSE!!! -cutesy giggle- bye bye!

**Yoh:** O.o;; that was so weird...

Inside the building we're lots of white bunnies eating carrots, playing games, chatting, teasing... and the place has balloons, streamers, confetti, tables and chairs...

**Anna:** this is not ordinary... O.o;;

**Yoh:** -smiles- I think this is the coolest place I've ever been!

**Voice:** Hey!

the two turns around and they saw a brown, curly haired girl...

**Yoh:** Oh. Hey Lilly!

**Lilly:** hehe.. Hi Yoh Nii-chan! -smiles-

**Anna:** Nii-chan??

**Lilly:** And hello to you too Anna!

**Anna:** Hi Lilly...

**Lilly:** I'm so glad you guys can make it! Come on, Abie and Sam are at the Karaoke machine! -leads the two too a different room-

**Someone singing:** _...Omae janai... Ai shite iru no saa bobu love!!_

**Yoh:** B-bob?!

**Lilly:** Nah! That's just Abie... she's been singing non-stop... mostly anime songs... -smiles and sweatdrops-

**Anna:** Oh boy... -shakes head-

**Abie:** _...yahari Bobu love joutou..._ -stops and sees the newcomers- Kyaaaa!!! Anna-chan! Yoh-kun! -rushes to them and hugs- YEY!!! You made it!!!

**Anna:** geez... you only left us for like a minute and now you missed us ALREADY!??

**Abie:** -nods- Hai hai!

**Anna:** T.T;; _'this girl has problems... head problems..._'

**Abie:** Anyways! let's start the party since OUR guest has arrived!!!

**Sam:** -flipping pages of song book- Hm... Ah... I got nothin'... -throws song book-

**Abie:** -catches- Sam! You gotta sing something... anything. Everybody's gonna sing... and I'm going first! -goes to Karaoke machine and punches in number- This is for all of you guys... -ahem- _Kimi ni todoke, northern lights!!!!_

**Sam:** -sweatdrops- Ugh. T.T;;

**Lilly:** -sweatdrops- Uh... in the meantime, please enjoy yourself for some snacks and punch. -points to food table-

**Anna:** Alright. that's what I'm here for anyways... -goes to table-

**Yoh:** -tugs Lilly's shirt- Uh... hey, how come you guys have a separate room? I mean the bunnies are out there while you guys are here...

**Lilly:** Well, the bunnies have their Carrot party while we have a Karaoke one... Rabbits don't like to sing a lot...

**Yoh:** -dots for eyes- Anou... then what about them??

He points at the 4 bunnies by the corner, chatting and eating human food... One of them was Rabbiku, sobbing.

**Lilly:** Oh, those guys are special... they're like the ones in-charge when we're not around... -points to the bunny with an army hat- That's Ross, he's the head bunny.

**Yoh:** He looks though...

**Lilly:** Yup! -points to bunny in a school girl uniform- that's Ringo... the only girl. -points to bunny in a #33 jersey and a football helmet- Ratch and you already know Rabbiku...

**Yoh:** Cool! -smirks- Uh... Hey, I'm gonna go get snacks with Anna...

**Lilly:** Okay Yoh Nii-chan! -smiles- ENJOY THE PARTY!!! X)

At the Food table...

**Yoh:** Heya Anna... Uh... what are you looking at??

**Anna:** -whispers- look who's at the punch bowl...

**Yoh:** Gah! I-it's Death with a random girl...

**Death:** -spots Yoh and Anna- Hey! How's it going folks??

**Yoh:** Eh... uh... nothing much, just getting snacks...

**Anna:** O.o;;

**Death:** Well, don't let me stop ya now... -grins-

**Random Emo girl:** Hey Death! When are you gonna take me to Hell!?

**Death:** Wait till I finish drinking my punch Emo girl!

**Emo Girl:** Hurry up! I wanna go now! -fumes-

**Death:** -crushes plastic cup- FINE!!! -looks at Yoh and Anna- Emo's... what do you expect from them?? They want to go to hell now! -mutters- Come on...

**Emo girl:** Oh boy! Hell!

**Death:** See ya! -poofs red smoke and disappears with the Emo girl-

**Anna & Yoh:** -sweatdrops- O.o;; Ooookay...

**Voice:** Hello there...

**Anna & Yoh:** -turns around-

**Girl with black cleopatra-like hair:** Hello, I'm Na-chan! -smiles-

**Anna:** Ah... Hello Na-chan... We haven't seen you before...

**Na-chan:** Oh I'm a new recuit... Abie-chan let me joined just a minute ago...

**Yoh:** Hehe... It's nice to meet you...

**Na-chan:** same here... X)

Suddenly she came close to Yoh and started looking around him...

**Yoh:** -sweatdrops- Uh... what are you doing?

**Anna:** -glares- HEY!

**Na-chan:** Oh I'm sorry... Say... you don't happen to have Hao-sama in you hm?

**Yoh:** What??

**Na-chan:** hmm... -grabs Yoh's pants and almost takes it OFF-

**Yoh:** AH!!! NO!!

**Anna:** HEY!!! -stops her- Do NOT go there!!! I MEAN IT!!! or I'll personally KILL you... -mutters and blushes- that's reserved just for me... -mumbles-

**Na-chan:** ...

**Yoh:** -blushes- Gah! H-hao's not HERE!!! L-let go... please?

**Na-chan:** Oh. Then why didn't you say so?? -sigh- I wanna see Hao-sama...

**Anna:** -whispers to Yoh- Another Hao fangirl...

**Na-chan:** -gets frustrated- MOU!!! I WANT HAO-SAMA!!! -flies away making a hole on the roof- HAAAAAOOOOO-SAAAAAMMMAAAAA!!!

******Yoh:** O.O;; wtf?!

**Anna:** O.O;; this place IS really NOT NORMAL!!!

Will our two favorite couple ever survive inside the MMBS base?! Will Abie ever stop singing random anime songs?! Will Sam ever sing a song?! Will Lilly... well, none about her... What about the cute little bunny with a terminator accent!? and Na-chan, the mysterious new recuit who flew just like that?! And what about Fufu jr?!

Somewhere where Fufu jr. is...

**Astronaut floating in space:** -spots an orange with face- Uh... houston, we have a problem, over...

**Mission control down on earth:** Always problems, problem... don't you guys call just to say 'hi'?? geezz...

Back at the MMBS base...

**Rabbiku:** -sobs- I wasn't even given a LINE today... -cries- I have no existance!!!

**To be continued...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Man, is this thing even making sense?! Haha! Told ya RANDOMNESS!!! haha! Anyways, that's it for chapter 3... I HOPE IT's FUNNY ENOUGH!!!**

**And How'd you like you Character Na-chan?? I know you LOVE Hao right??? i noticed your penname! haha!!!**

**Anyways, REVIEW on PEOPLE!!! XD**


End file.
